


True Waffles

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary should have never made any comment about belgian waffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Waffles

Belgium’s fork glinted in the light of the kitchen when she pointed to the waffle at the left.

“This one is American. They get a bit closer to the flavor, but the difference is very noticeable,” she said, an Hungary nodded in vague agreement. She was going to agree to anything Belgium said at this point. Because it was three in the morning and she had dragged Hungary out of bed straight to the kitchen when she commented that the difference in waffles wasn’t such an important thing.

That had, of course, been the worst comment she could have made, and now she was paying for it. With chocolate and waffle batter, and precious hours of sleep despite the fact that she had a work meeting in five hours.

“And this is a true Belgian waffle! Come on, try it!, said Belgium”

Hungary shoved the waffle into her mouth and chewed. She might have enjoyed it at any other time, but now she was sleep deprived and desperate to be allowed back to bed. Or the couch. Or anywhere she could lay down.

“Isn’t the difference in flavor overpowering?” asked Belgium, beaming with happiness.

“Mhm…”

“You can taste the true spirit of waffles in it!”

“Mhm…,” mumbled Hungary

“You still can’t taste it! Try some more!”

Hungary took another bite, and considered the possibilities of just falling down on the floor and losing consciousness for a while.

“True Belgian waffles are very important,” said Belgium, and Hungary looked up at her with sleepy eyes. “Eating a waffle from another place is unacceptable. It would be like getting a kiss from someone pretending to be me!”

Hungary blinked, and before she could react, Belgium kissed her with lips sweeter than her waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by ameliets over at my Tumblr


End file.
